


Mission

by Michio_Mokota



Series: Zexal/ARC-V/VRAINS One Shots [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Now, Yuya. What is your mission.” Roger said.<br/>[From a story challenge on tumblr 'Write a one shot of 100 words']</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission

“Now, Yuya. What is your mission.” Roger said.

The boy looked at him with soulless eyes. His face held no expression besides that of someone who had nothing to live for.

“My mission,” He started, and then paused. “my mission, is to, bring Hiragi Yuzu and Serena, to Roger.”

“That’s right,” Roger walked behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. He brought his face close to Yuya’s and whispered in his ear, “and, if you fail your mission?”

Yuya seemed to stiffen at his touch, the only thing the mind control didn’t correct.

“I will, never see my home again.”


End file.
